Nadya Ketch
Nadya Ketch is the mother of Danny who travels with Johnny Blaze. Biography ''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Nadya Ketch is a rom woman, who lived her life always on the edge. Trying to change life, she started a relation with the drug dealer and mercenary Carrigan, but when he was spotted by the police, Nadya was force to jump from a window in order to avoid capture. Mortally wounded, the woman was approached by a man who offered her help, in exchange of something; Nadya had her life saved, but she agreed to give birth and to grow the Devil's son. Ten years later, knowing that Mephisto, now going by the name Roarke, would have come to have Danny, Nadya searched for the help of an ancient religious order, and went under the protection of one of its leaders, Benedict, who welcomed them in his fortress. Ray Carrigan, now working for Roarke, attacked the fortress, and forced Nadya to flee with her son: only the intervention of Moreau permitted them to escape. Easily found by Carrigan, Nadya was about to be killed by Carrigan's men, but Ghost Rider, called by Moreau, arrived in time to save her, even if Danny was caught. Nadya found Blaze at the same hospital she was cured in after the fight with Carrigan, and allied herself to him in order to rescue Danny. The saving succeeded, but the Rider, feeling the Devil's touch on Nadya and Danny, tried to kill them too, only to be stopped by Danny's demonic powers. Nadya accepted to be taken to Methodius' sanctuary, a secret place in which the monks, according to Moreau, would have protected her and Danny until the time of the prophecy passed. Unkowingly to Moreau, anyway, Methodius' intention is to kill the boy, and Nadya is unable to protect him. During the ceremony, anyway, Danny is once again taken by Carrigan, now Blackout, and the monks are killed. Freed, Nadya allied with a powerless Blaze and Moreau to take her son back. Once reached the place in which Roarke wanted to take possession of the child's body, Nadya provided backfire to Moreau and Blaze while they rescued Danny. In the following pursuit, Nadya was attacked by Blackout while driving a truck, and was saved by Ghost Rider, who, later, returned her unarmed child in her arms. Free from Roarke's menace, Nadya and Danny left, sure of the fact that Ghost Rider, turned from Spirit of Vengeance to Angel of Justice, will always protect them. Character traits Nadya is a very strong woman, a caring mother and a determined combatant. She lives her life stealing and escaping from a place to another in order to hide her beloved son from his father, who claims him for himself. She's stubborn and untrusting, thus avoiding even people who can become precious allies. Nadya doesn't have any particular power, but she's well trained in armed combat, and she can use a variety of fire weapons. She's also a very skilled driver, able to mantain the vehicle's control even in the most difficult situations. Relationships *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Ally. *Danny Ketch - Son. *Moreau - Ally. *Ray Carrigan - Ex-boyfriend turned enemy. *Mephistopheles - Father of her son, enemy. *Benedict - Protector. *Methodius - Ally turned enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (1 film) **Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (First appearance) - Violante Placido Trivia *In the comics, Danny's mother is called Naomi Kale, and she had an affair with Barton Blaze, not with Mephistopheles. Also, Danny's adoptive mother is Francis Ketch. Behind the scenes To be added Gallery Nadya.png Spirit-of-vengeance-image-nadaya.jpg Category:Ghost Rider characters Category:Created characters Category:Love interest Category:Allies Category:Mothers Category:Earth-121347